


[Podfic] The Frost Is All Over

by aranel_parmadil



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love, M/M, Major Illness, OC/minor character death, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Teenlock, Virginity, sexual awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John was brave and clever and loyal, a commoner who longed for an exciting life.<br/>Sherlock was dashing and brilliant and passionate, an Earl’s son who longed to solve crimes.<br/>Being a Tale of Glorious Adventures, Love Letters, Treachery, Longing, Secret Identities, Deathbed Confessions, First Kisses, Daring Escapes, and True Love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Recalled To Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chryse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chryse/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Frost Is All Over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1614890) by [Chryse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chryse/pseuds/Chryse). 



> So, here we go on the next MASSIVE podfic adventure. This is one of my favourite fics in this fandom, not least because it references so many wonderful pieces of literature along the way and has a real Dickensian feel to it.
> 
> The entire fic has been recorded, but I am slowly working my way through editing each chapter, so posting will be slow (about once a week) until I have completed the vast majority of them. Never fear, though, it will definitely all get posted.
> 
> Much love and thanks go to the inordinately talented Chryse, for giving me permission to podfic her work but also for indulging me in conversations about different accents. John, you will hopefully notice, has a particularly strong Northern England accent for most of the fic, but this becomes less so towards the end when they are in London and he has to disguise himself as less working class than he is. Sherlock has an inevitably posh accent; Chryse's headcanon (which I did my best to follow) is that, try as he might, Sherlock is terrible at imitating a working class accent so he remains fairly constant throughout. Other characters have varying working class accents. Forgive me if you don't like them - I am NOT an actor and I just did my best to maintain the flavour of the fic.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. Comments and kudos are, as ever, shiny and glorious things.

Here is some gorgeous art work done by the amazingly talented [khorazir](http://archiveofourown.org/users/khorazir/pseuds/khorazir) especially for this podfic!

 

 

Chapter 1 - Recalled To Life: [Listen or download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/9a620v6d3df5s3a/Chapter_1_-_Recalled_To_Life.mp3)


	2. That Boys Kick About

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had hoped to post this earlier but RL kicked my butt. Sorry. I hope you enjoy this anyway!

Chapter 2 - That Boys Kick About: [Listen or download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/m6x7bfj5c1s0fr9/Chapter_2_-_That_Boys_Kick_About.mp3)


	3. The Velvet of Soft Summer Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to anyone who has been kind enough to leave kudos, or to take the time to leave a comment. I want you to know how much I truly appreciate your support.

Chapter 3 - The Velvet of Soft Summer Nights: [Listen or download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/q9m64jj1niyhjzj/Chapter_3_-_The_Velvet_of_Soft_Summer_Nights.mp3)


	4. Earth Stood Hard As Iron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohgodohgodohgod. Ok. In this chapter, there's singing. Singing! Here's the thing though: I can't sing. Really. Not at all. So please, please be gentle and kind about the results!

Chapter 4 - Earth Stood Hard As Iron [Listen or download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/mtpflupbukteg6z/Chapter_4_-_Earth_Stood_Hard_As_Iron.mp3)


	5. The Adventure Of The Golden Pince Nez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grateful thanks to all those who were so very kind about about the 'singing' in the last chapter. Also, thank you - all of you - for being so patient as I post this. I know that one chapter per week is very very slow updating but it takes so long to edit a chapter well, and I wouldn't want to compromise and deliver a poorer listening experience as a result. Every chapter is recorded and I am currently editing Chapter 9, so that gives you some idea of where I am at. Once most of the chapters have been edited, I will deliver them MUCH more quickly, I promise!

Chapter 5 - The Adventure Of The Golden Pince Nez: [Listen or download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/tgd3d2rnbgz88ws/Chapter_5_-_The_Adventure_of_the_Golden_Pince_Nez.mp3)


	6. Nothing In Life Shall Sever

Chapter 6 - Nothing In Life Shall Sever: [Listen or download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/r70rzki38ucyuv2/Chapter_6_-_Nothing_In_Life_Shall_Sever.mp3)


	7. Auch Nur eine Seele

Chapter 7 - Auch Nur Eine Seele: [Listen or download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/khh4gw7dfj11kuk/Chapter_7_-_Auch_Nur_Eine_Seele.mp3)


	8. By The Waters Of Babylon

Chapter 8 - By The Waters Of Babylon: [Listen or download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/lwxnuzoil140sak/Chapter_8_-_By_The_Waters_Of_Babylon.mp3%22)


	9. The Valley Of Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all your patience in waiting for this podfic. I have recently been told that the audio quality of my work is not that great - I would be really grateful if you could let me know if there are specific quality issues and I will try my best to rectify them.
> 
> I should clarify - the issue apparently arises not when listening on computer but having downloaded to, say, a phone. The person concerned was perfectly nice about it, by the way, and just wants to help. I want to provide the best possible listening experience so I am grateful for any and all feedback. 
> 
> In the meantime - enjoy!

Chapter 9 - The Valley Of Fear: [Listen or download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/s84jxhnrhxrkknh/Chapter_9_-_The_Valley_of_Fear.mp3)


	10. So Shine Before Men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late posting. I had to work very late last night and didn't get chance to add this chapter.
> 
> I am currently up to chapter 14 on the editing and going as quickly as I can. Thank you so much for your patience!

Chapter 10 - So Shine Before Men: [Listen or download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/1nu3tswtrhu7fnz/Chapter_10_-_So_Shine_Before_Men.mp3)


	11. A Cradle Of Fog-Bred Pestilence

Chapter 11 - A Cradle Of Fog-Bred Pestilence: [Listen or download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/5w75rpl22ec43p9/Chapter_11_-_A_Cradle_Of_Fog-bred_Pestilence.mp3)


	12. Of Dawning And Of Dying Days

Chapter 12 - Of Dawning And Of Dying Days: [Listen or download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/j2thh8bz3ex7ejr/Chapter_12_-_Of_Dawning_And_Of_Dying_Days.mp3)


	13. Milady's Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late posting. RL is just a PITA at the moment. However, there is a bonus podfic in another series for you in compensation, which I am just about to post.

Chapter 13 - Milady's Secret: [Listen or download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/8lx390i6gqedaao/Chapter_13_-_Milady's_Secret.mp3)


	14. The Truth In Unrighteousness

Chapter 14 - The Truth In Unrighteousness: [Listen or download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/261d6kgvicna4i6/Chapter_14_-_The_Truth_In_Unrighteousness.mp3)


	15. De Profundis

Chapter 15 - De Profundis: [Listen or download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/66shspzasp5jkya/Chapter_15_-_De_Profundis.mp3)


	16. And Purity Of Virgin Souls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Another chapter so soon? Could it be that they might all get posted before Christmas?
> 
> Watch your inbox, folks!

Chapter 16 - And Purity Of Virgin Souls: [Listen or download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/o5gnxmrwt9c4eb9/Chapter_16_-_And_Purity_Of_Virgin_Souls.mp3)


	17. Of All The Million Million Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whut?! Another chapter? Can it be that aranel_parmadil is, as we speak, sitting at her desk frantically finishing off all the editing for this fic so that her lovely lovely listeners can have it all today?
> 
> Maybe..

Chapter 17 - Of All The Million Million Stars: [Listen or download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/hb1bias9q52av2r/Chapter_17_-_Of_All_The_Million_Million_Stars.mp3)


	18. Devices and Desires

Chapter 18 - Devices and Desires: [Listen or download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/122nmg21eq4p0eu/Chapter_18_-_Devices_and_Desires.mp3)


	19. Unto The Breach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our boys are in peril! Oh no! Will we get that happy ending?

Chapter 19 - Unto The Breach: [Listen or download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/bcp3d4ebbri78zz/Chapter_19_-_Unto_The_Breach.mp3)


	20. Bright Shining As The Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah now, did you think I would leave you hanging without the final chapter? Would I do that to you?
> 
> Well - here it is! The last chapter in this marathon of a podfic project. Thank you so much to all those who have travelled with me, leaving encouraging comments along the way. You'll never know how much your kind words have meant to me.   
> To anyone who has left kudos - my grateful thanks. It's always nice to know that someone likes what you do enough to hit that button and I appreciate the hell out of every single one of you.  
> If you have been waiting until the podfic was complete, please know that I don't blame you one bit! I usually do the same. I hope you have fun with the many hours of listening that lie ahead of you.  
> My grateful thanks once again to the incredibly talented [Chryse](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Chryse/pseuds/Chryse), author of this magnificent work, who kindly gave me permission to play in her sandpit for a while. I have loved podficcing this story so much and I hope one day to do another of her stories - if she'll let me! If you haven't read any of her other fics, go now and seek them out. She's a fantastic writer and we are privileged to have her in this wonderful fandom.  
> To those who are wondering, I do intend to create a podbook and will post it as chapter 21 of this work, but it will have to wait until after Christmas now. It will also hopefully be hosted on jinjurly along with my other podfics so do look out for that.  
> Please do come and check me out on tumblr [here](http://aranel-parmadil.tumblr.com/) as I do post news of my podfics and upcoming projects on there. Also feel free to rec me a favourite fic that you would like to have a podfic of. No promises, obviously, but I do take requests into account when looking for new projects.
> 
> Happy holidays everyone, and a peaceful New Year to all.

Chapter 20 - Bright Shining As The Sun: [Listen or download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/pd5pkhr9zscnzqn/Chapter_20_-_Bright_Shining_As_The_Sun.mp3)

End music: 'The Frost Is All Over' by The Chieftains and Punch Brothers (from the album 'Voice of Ages')


	21. Podbook

Not a new chapter but - finally - the podbook that was promised oh so very long ago! The beautiful artwork for it was done by [khorazir](http://archiveofourown.org/users/khorazir/pseuds/khorazir) and can be seen at the very top of the full page for this podfic, in the notes for Chapter 1. It can also be seen [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4165413) on her AO3 page or [here](http://khorazir.tumblr.com/post/121931549788/the-finished-watercolour-painting-of-my-cover-for) on her tumblr. Please do go and check out her other artwork - it's simply stunning.

Sorry it has taken me so long to produce this but I hope you like it. Thank you to everyone who has ever left comments or kudos on any of my work. You have inspired me to improve as a podficcer and also to get better at the whole technology thing!

The podbook is [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ymssm7w29ec8nj1/The_Frost_Is_All_Over.m4a) on MediaFire (m4b).

The podbook is also available on Soundcloud: 

[Chapters 1-7](https://soundcloud.com/aranel_parmadil/the-frost-is-all-over-chapters-1-7)  
[Chapters 8-13](https://soundcloud.com/aranel_parmadil/the-frost-is-all-over-chapters-8-13)  
[Chapter14-20](https://soundcloud.com/aranel_parmadil/the-frost-is-all-over-chapters-14-20)


End file.
